Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story
by firebenderAnnabeth
Summary: Annabeth is the last of the Seven to be alive. She has lived a long and proserous life, being one of the lucky demigods living into old age. She has kept the legacy of all her friends for the future generations alive. But now, she is ready to finally be reunited with her love.


**Here's a quick one-shot I wrote for Ashlee (banannabeth on tumblr) because she made me suffer through her Hamilton(ish) au, so I retaliated. This was not betad so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shroud rippled like the ocean under the flames. Normally when something is on fire, it burns and chars. But this a mythological word they live in. The rules don't apply to them most of the time. The colors of blue and green are bright underneath the orange and yellows. Instead of that distinct burning smell, there is a scent of salt. The type you only find when on the shores of the beach near the Atlantic Ocean.

The silence that fills the beach of Camp is deafening. As the shroud is pushed off onto a raft into the Long Island Sound, Annabeth can't help but think about how Norse and un-Greek it seemed. But the son of Poseidon deserved to be where he felt most at home, the ocean. As it became just a fleck of light in the horizon, the water seemed to come up and bend over the shroud taking it underneath with it.

Annabeth, who had been strong throughout the whole procession, let a sob out of her mouth. Her hand went up to her mouth to cover it up and silently let out tears. The gold and diamond bands on her left hand glint under the moonlight reminding her of what they were robbed of.

They had hoped that they would live old together. Annabeth should've known better than that. Demigods never live to be old; it's just a thing that didn't happen. But what she couldn't have known was that Percy would be the next of the Seven to leave. Only twenty seven years old, killed trying to bring a child through the border to Camp to safety.

 _He pulled a Thalia,_ she bitterly thinks to herself as the funeral comes to an end.

As everyone headed back to their cabins with their heads hung low, Annabeth and the remaining Seven stayed on the beach. Annabeth fiddling with her wedding rings on one hand and the other running over the coral he had gotten when they were sixteen, stared out into the sea. It's calm, like the ocean still couldn't believe he was gone either.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Annabeth numbly looked over to see who has joined her. It's Piper, whose eyes are puffy and red. Her face, still beautiful is solemn looking. They don't say anything, just take comfort in each other's presence. One by one, each of the Seven join the huddle and just stare out where Percy's shroud had just been minutes ago. Annabeth feels thankful for them.

Eventually Annabeth left the beach in silence. She goes back into the Big House where she stays there as a guest. Chiron is waiting for her on the porch, his brown eyes full of sorrow. Annabeth stares at her father figure for a few moments before running into his arms and sobbing finally. She doesn't know how long she cries into his arms for. But he just pets her head and let's her get it all out. When she does pull out, she sees that there are a few stray tears coming out of his eyes too. Annabeth had never seen Chiron cry over a hero. Not even during the Titan and Giant Wars. That's when she realizes how much Percy meant to every hero of this generation and the ones to come.

"Annabeth, come with me my child," he whispered.

Chiron turned around and walked into the Big House. Annabeth followed without hesitation, wiping the tears off her face. He leads her into his office, which she's only been a handful of times. It's messy, with photos of demigods, report cards he has to finish. Books are stacked up against the walls. He shuffles through a few papers before pulling out an aged envelope. He silently hands it to her and Annabeth scrutinizes it.

"What is this?" she softly asks, afraid of what she might find.

Chiron sighs and gestures to open and read it. She can tell that he senses her hesitation and fear of what might be inside.

"It's from Percy."

It suddenly felt very hot in the cramped room. Her heartbeat increased and she just stared at the envelope with his handwriting on the front. Her name scribbled on it. She gently opens it up not wanting to rip the envelope too badly. With shaky fingers she takes out the piece of paper and unfolds it. Out of the corner of her eye she see's Chiron pull over a chair for her. Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself for what she was about to read. When she felt ready she opened them up again and started the letter.

 _Annabeth,_

 _The first thing you must always know is: I love you. I love you so much, and I know I tell you almost every day, I just need to reassure you once more. If you're reading this, that means my life as a demigod has ended and I have left for the Underworld._

 _I never wanted to be a demigod. I knew from the beginning that it had sealed my fate for an early death. The Fates are cruel like that, and there's nothing we could do. If I had it my way, I'd still be here with you right now. But sadly we don't determine who lives and who dies. But I will tell you one thing; we can determine who tells our story._

 _Annabeth, you're going to keep our legacy alive. You and the rest of our friends who are here. The new generations of heroes, they will look up to us as role models. I know you can do it. You can do anything. You're Annabeth Chase; the greatest daughter of Athena and demigod ever. Even better than me. It's because of you that I lived for as long as I did. I was your sidekick and we both knew it._

 _Make your mark on this world Annabeth. You're already starting, but keep doing it. Be the greatest architect of this century, be the best person you can be. I know it's hard for you to share your feelings and emotions, but don't bottle them up. It's okay to let them out sometimes. Open up a little more, it'll be okay if you do. I swear on the Styx._

 _And Annabeth, whatever you do, don't get hung up on me. Please,_ I beg you _. It's okay if you never get married again, but don't lose out on potential opportunities. I don't want you to suffer on my behalf. Just remember, I'll see you on the other side. And it's okay if you take your time getting there. I can't wait to hear about the rest of your life when we live ours forever._

 _As long as we're together. I love you so much Annabeth._

 _Percy_

Her eyes lingered on the messy handwriting of her beloved after she finished. The letters blurred together as more tears came out and gently hit the paper below her. She wiped them away and gently refolded the letter back into the envelope.

"When did he write this?" she horsely asked.

"A few weeks after you got married," Chiron responded in a soft voice.

Annabeth took a seat and rubbed her face with her hands. She was hunched over trying to figure out why he would write a letter like that to her.

"It's like he knew he would die young," she whispered more to herself.

She could hear the clip clop of Chiron's hooves as he shuffled around in place. The room seemed too small for just the two of them.

"He did express some concerns about dying early because of his parentage from time to time," Chiron admitted.

"Especially after the Giant War."

Annabeth's head snapped up looking straight into the Centaur's eyes. He had a frown but other than that she couldn't really read his face.

"He did?" she breathed out.

Thoughts were whirling around in her mind. Of course she noticed a change in Percy's demeanor after Tartarus. They were never fully the same after that. But she thought they told each other everything. Chiron walked up sensing her distress and put his arms around her shoulders.

"He didn't want to scare you. The boy scared himself of the new found powers he discovered during that time. He thought it was for the best if he kept that part of himself a secret from you."

Annabeth shook her head.

"He would've told me though! He told me everything!" she claimed getting a little hysterical.

Chiron rubbed her shoulders and _sshhed_ her to calm her down. Her hysteria died down a little.

"Percy loved you Annabeth. Everything he did was because he thought it was in your best interest. I'm sure it pained him to keep that part of himself a secret; he didn't know how to control it and didn't want that part to ruin what you had."

"We could've worked through it together!" she weakly argued.

Even through all the pain that had clouded her usually sharp judgement, she knew there was no use in arguing what could've been. She put her pride on the shelf and accepted the truth.

"I should've died young. I've been in this world so much longer than he has; it doesn't seem fair that he died before me," she muttered.

"We can't change fate my child. I think Percy put it perfectly. We can't choose who lives and who dies. All we can do it pick ourselves up and keep moving forward."

Chiron changed his position so that he was in front of her face. He had his hands on her shoulders making her look him in the eyes.

"Percy believes you can. And so do I."

* * *

Annabeth is the last of the Seven remaining. She had somehow made it into old age and now at the age of ninety-seven she is the only left of her generation. She had kept Percy's words to heart and lived her life. She never did re-marry, but it was just because she belonged only with him.

The skyline of New York had changed over the years. Many of the buildings have her name on it, becoming one of the famous architects of America. Every major city in America has at least one skyscraper with her name on it. She knows Percy would be proud of her. Annabeth had finally gotten her something permanent.

When Sally Jackson died many years ago, Annabeth had taken over the role of the maternal figure for demigods who didn't have any. In her youth she lived out in Queens, and satyrs with their demigods often stopped by for a few days to regroup. She was a safehouse before Camp. Annabeth helped raised two generations of demigods. Kept her generation's legacy alive. Telling stories about her days at Camp. All the adventures she had with her friends and Percy.

She loved telling her stories and seeing the looks of awe on their faces. Many came back to see her when they were older and told them of their own adventures. It warmed Annabeth to the core when she heard them.

In her new home, now in New Athens, photos of all the demigods who she helped raise cover her walls in frames on her walls. They mix with the old ones of her days, of her friends and their kids. Annabeth even in her old age never forgets a name or a face. She refuses to.

She also built New Athens inside Camp. With the money she made from her successful profession, she used it to buy more property so it could happen. She advocated with the gods many times and cashed in some favors with them to help extend the magical border. Now demigods are able to live longer than their twenties and have families of their own. And Annabeth was proud to have that as part of her legacy.

Inside New Athens she made sure the pay homage to her friends who sacrificed so much so that they would be here now. Dedicated squares and plazas to them. Statues were erected around, making it look like Central Park. She kept the legacies of all of them alive. Annabeth had fulfilled her promise to Percy and her fallen friends. And now she felt it was time to join her friends.

She walks slowly down to the center of New Athens just to get one last look at her masterpiece. She feels her thread getting ready to be cut. Families and couples walk down the sidewalks with jubilance going in and out of restaurants and shops. They all stop and say hello to her with smiles on their faces. Everyone knows of her, her accomplishments and her life. Her pride, still intact after all these years feeds off of it. She talks to some of them who strike up conversation, glad to talk to them one last time. Everyone knows her, and she knows everyone who lives there too. They had been through her house at least once. She was often the first demigod they meet and she's the beacon of hope for them.

She enters Jackson Plaza, named after her husband and sits on the curb of the grand water fountain in the center. The water flows from the tiers into the main pond in a smooth and calm motion. She dips her hand in the water watching the ripples she caused. For an instant, she thought she saw his face smiling at her through the reflection. The same troublemaker smirk, and the glint in his sea green eyes. She blinked and he was gone.

Taking a moment to herself, she stares down at the reflection of the water. She is reminded of the poem _For Once, Then Something_ by Robert Frost.

 _Once, when trying with chin against a well-curb,_

 _I discerned, as I thought, beyond the picture,_

 _Through the picture, a something white, uncertain,_

 _Something more of the depths—and then I lost it._

 _Water came to rebuke the too clear water._

Her old eyes were playing tricks on her; it's been happening more and more as the days wore on. It was the little things that reminded her of her friends and family. An old relic in her home in New Athens, or a camper who's personality reminded her of a friend lost so long ago.

Because of her old age, it took Annabeth a few moments to stand back up. Citizens of New Athens always wanted to help her, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She was still able to do certain things on her own.

She walked around town for a little longer. She went to all the places honoring her friends. Grace Park where people were enjoying the summer weather doing various outdoor activities. Annabeth reminisces being able to once do all those things with ease and all the fun she had doing them.

What it was like to be young, Annabeth mused to herself.

The Levesque Concert Hall, which was just a nice outdoor concert area, was preparing for a local band to play. Annabeth modeled it from Woodstock, the Bethel Music Venue was beautiful. She wanted something like it in her vision. She had been to many concerts there, many that she treated as her own children performing. It was always magical to hear the talent.

By the time she slowly walked back to her house, the sun was already setting. The hues of orange and yellows reminded Annabeth of Rachel's paintings. Another friend waiting for her arrival. She walked onto her veranda and opened her door. She always kept the door unlocked. She was safe and didn't have to worry about any monsters wrecking her house. And she was respected enough that no one would dare steal anything from her.

Everything was exactly the way it was when she left. All her mementoes from quests and life lining the walls and shelves in her living room. It was a lifetime ago when this happened. When her life was exciting and dangerous around every corner. Where she made some of the greatest friends and memories of her life. And now she's ready to leave it to join her friends and family again.

The light in her kitchen is on, which she swears was off when she left. She makes her way to see one of her sisters cooking. Theodosia, one of Athena's children and her caretaker was working away. She looked like Annabeth did when she was young and in her prime. Annabeth knocked on the frame getting Theodosia's attention. She whipped around with surprise on her face before recognizing Annabeth.

"Good evening Theodosia," Annabeth greeted with a small smile.

She wiped whatever was on her hands on the apron she was wearing. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. The same gray eyes that were on Annabeth's face crinkled when she smiled. Her's were always lighter than Annabeth's. Theodosia walked over and gave a gentle hug.

"You startled me Annabeth. Dinner's almost ready."

"Can't wait."

Theodosia was one of the many demigods that took refuge in Annabeth's home when she lived in Queens. She was only a young girl, around ten when she came to her. She was scared and confused about the new life. Annabeth took it upon herself to help guide and ease her into it. Theodosia looked up to Annabeth like she was her mother. Even though they share one. She thought of Theodosia not as her sister, but as her daughter. She was one of Annabeth's favorites over the years.

Two plates were already set up at the small round table. Annabeth sat down in her chair patiently waiting to be served. Whatever Theodosia was cooking, it smelled wonderful. She always had a knack for cooking. A few moments later, she turned around with a pot in both hands and put it on the table. She took the wooden spoon and started scooping homemade mac and cheese onto the plates.

"This looks delicious Theodosia," Annabeth complimented.

She took a bite out the mac and cheese smiling when she was finished swallowing. She pointed her fork towards Annabeth.

"Well I slaved away for an hour just making the cheese sauce. And it is if I do say so myself," she said smugly.

Annabeth let out a chuckle before taking a bite for herself. She was amazed by how nice it tasted. She was thankful that Theodosia volunteered to be her caretaker years ago. She just said it was payback for all she did for everyone here.

The two of them made some small talk over dinner. She asked about her about the wedding preparations. Theodosia loved gushing about her fianceé Eliza. They planned on getting married this October. Annabeth loved hearing about it, and she was sad she wouldn't be alive to see it.

They both finished at the same time. Annabeth shakily pulled herself up from the chair and grabbed her plate. She brought it to the sink to start washing the dish before placing it in the dishwasher. Theodosia came up from behind and placed a soft and gentle hand on her shoulder. Annabeth turned to face the youthful face of Theodosia.

"Go sit down, I'll clean them off for you," she softly said.

Knowing better than to argue with her, Annabeth sighs before heading out of the dining room. She walks over to flick a light switch on in her living room. The light creates a dim glow in the room, reflecting off the windows where the sunlight no longer catches the reflection. It's crowded with all sorts of knick knacks, and photos of people she loves. Many would consider it clutter, but to Annabeth, it showed her life.

She heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps coming from her caretaker. Annabeth knew it was time to wind down so she slowly made her way to a chair. It was a tall, white love seat that looked way past it's time. But it was the first piece of furniture she and Percy had bought together. The matching set was on the other side of a low couch. When she leaned back, she closed her eyes letting out a content sigh.

"Theodosia?" she asked.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

With a small smile she looked up at the younger daughter of Athena.

"In my room under my bed, there is a small red wooden box. Inside there should be an envelope. May you get it for me?"

Her gray eyes looked confused at the request, but she nodded in response before walking up the stairs to the next floor of the house. She turned her head to the side, and picked up a photo frame from the desk next to her. The photo had lost color from age, and she wiped the layer of dust that had covered the frame.

It was a photo of her and Percy on their wedding day. She was in a simple white chiffon gown. The hemline went into a modest v-neck with a small embellishment on her bodice. Flutter sleeves covered her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant braided bun, with her veil being a small Russian tulle just covering her eyes with a floral comb.

Percy was in a classic tuxedo, with a blue waistcoat and bowtie to match. He had unbuttoned his jacket, making it the perfect carefree style he always had. His hair which he had grown out, was half pulled back in a small ponytail. He was looking down at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. His green eyes were bright with happiness as the two of them looked at each other with so much love. It was forever captured in a photo. That screenshot of her life, forever encapsulated so she could never forget.

"I hope you're proud of me Percy," she whispered to herself.

A drop of water splashed onto the glass, blurring out Percy's face from her. She raised her free hand and wiped the tear that had escaped her eye before it could hit the frame again. She slowly put it back in it's place.

"Here you go," Theodosia's voice said, knocking Annabeth out of her reverie.

The red box, which had a thick layer of dust on it from all the years it had been sitting under Annabeth's bed untouched, sent a small electric shock up her hands. Knowing what was inside of it, she felt her heart start to race just a little faster than before.

She gently placed the box on her lap, undoing the clasp that held it together. Rusty from so many years of misuse, it creaked and jammed a little causing some friction. Inside, in mint condition was a envelope with the top ripped. Annabeth lifted up the paper, which seemed to be much heavier than she remembered it

The letter that she had kept folded for all these years, came smoothly out of the envelope it was encased in. The ink still looked exactly as it had seventy years ago, his handwriting so familiar an ache formed inside her chest. Annabeth read over the final words her love had given her so many years before. She put a hand over her heart and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" Theodosia wondered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theodosia lean forward with her eyebrows scrunched together. Annabeth let out a breathy laugh before looking up. She brought the letter close to her chest.

"I've told you about Percy, haven't I?"

Theodosia's features softened when she realized it wasn't a serious problem. A small smile formed on her face.

"Yes, a few times. Especially when I was younger, you told the tales of you and him. He really sounds like the perfect demigod," she praised.

Annabeth let out a laugh.

"Oh my sweet child, he was far from the perfect demigod. In fact, he didn't like being a demigod at all. He just wanted a sense of normalcy more than anyone I ever knew. But he was the most powerful demigod I've ever seen in all my years."

She could see Theodosia looking around at all the photos, taking them in fully for the first time.

"Can you tell me about him?" she asked.

Annabeth looked down at the paper, the last real piece of evidence to show that Percy existed. She held it out to Theodosia.

"Everything you need to know about him can be found right in here," she declared.

The younger daughter of Athena took the letter from Annabeth and gently opened it. She held it like it was the most delicate thing she's ever touched. Annabeth watched as her gray eyes scanned the sentences on the paper. When she had finished, her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears.

"He wrote this to you?" she muttered.

"I read it for days after he died. He had entrusted Chiron to give me the letter when he passed on. I memorized every detail of it, knowing that if I lost that letter, I would lose the last real piece of him with it."

She gestured for Theodosia to come closer to her. She scooted over on the couch so that she was next to Annabeth. Annabeth took her youthful hand in her old, weathered one and patted it lovingly.

"But now I feel it is my time to leave."

Theodosia's eyebrows scrunched together in a way Annabeth knew was similar to hers. She tilted her head to the side.

"Leave, what do you mean?"

Annabeth gave a knowing smile to her and squeezed her hand.

"My daughter, I think you know what I mean."

After a moment, realization seeped into her face. Her gray eyes widened and glistened over with tears. Her mouth fell open and she leaned in closer to Annabeth.

"How-how can you know? You can't leave yet!"

She let out a deep breath, calming the young woman down. A single tear had fallen from her face, and Annabeth wiped it away with her thumb.

"Theodosia, I have lived long enough. I fulfilled my promise to Percy, and all of my fallen friends. I am no longer needed, for it is time for a new generation, filled with all the hopes and dreams I once had to take my place in making this world better for demigods like us to live in. I have done my duty, now it's time for me to join all my loved ones in the afterlife. I've been far overdue."

Theodosia was crying and shaking her head. She was looking down at the floor, sniffling. When she looked back up, her gray eyes were rimmed with red.

"When you die, every person who you ever helped will be devastated. What will we do without you?" she sobbed.

"Take Percy's letter. Remember the message he wrote in it for me, and bring it forth with you. Remember us, tell our story as future generations will tell yours. Create a world that will better the future for your family. The world will be fine without me, I promise. And you will too," she swore.

Annabeth leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The faint sound of Theodosia sobbing was mere background noise to her now. When she opened her eyes, in front of her was a tall man with massive black wings that shimmered. She knew immediately who it was.

"It's time," she whispered.

Thanatos nodded as he walked over to her. He gave her the smallest of smiles before he touched her chest, right over her heart and she felt her soul leave her body.

Before she left, Annabeth saw the scene above her. Her mortal body, which was weathered by time, seeming to be sleeping peacefully on her loveseat. Theodosia, sobbing harder as she realized that she was no longer alive. Annabeth looked at her own glowing form, noticing that it had returned to her strong, healthy body of her youth. She floated down and gave one last hug and kiss on the cheek to the young woman.

Theodosia looked up, halting her crying for a moment looking around. She couldn't see Annabeth, but she could feel her presence.

"I will take your words to heart Annabeth. May you have a peaceful afterlife."

She took out two golden drachma and placed one on each of her eyes. In her ghostly hands, two pieces of gold shimmered into existence. She closed her palm around it and gave a smile before leaving with Thanatos.

The trip down to the Underworld was a fast one, given that she had already had her payment for Charon. He had made some snarky comment about how he thought she'd never die, which miffed her but ignored it. She just wanted to be next to Percy more than anything else in the universe.

When she got down to the Underworld, one of the undead guards escorted her straight through the Hall of Judgement. One look at her, and the judges pointed her in the direction of Elysium.

The path had turned to beautiful cobblestone which led to beautiful golden gates that guard the souls that achieved Elysium. The gates opened, shining a bright light in her eyes, making her close them. When the light faded, she was greeted by a sight that made her cry. Percy, in all his beautiful glory stood in front of her with the same smile and green eyes she loved. Flanked on either side was all her friends.

She ran to him and engulfed him in the biggest hug. He spun her around like she was a princess and they both laughed at the euphoric feeling that engulfed both of them.

"I'm so glad you finally joined us," he whispered.

The two of them shared a kiss. It was the beginning of a beautiful forever.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed! Thank you. Until next time. :)**


End file.
